


Coevolution: Shampoo and Messy Potions

by unkissed



Series: Coevolution [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV First Person, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I close my eyes and I see Scorpius in all his glistening, wet, glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coevolution: Shampoo and Messy Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Colorfulstabwound for friendship, support, and inspiration.
> 
> This was originally published on my GoAskAlbus Tumblr blog in November of 2014
> 
> For Scorpius, who probably could've gone a day without washing his hair. (We're on to you, boy.)

Scorpius has no idea what he does to me, and that’s for the best.

 

It’s too early on a Friday morning when he pounces on me in my bed. “Wake up, Albie, we’re going to be late for Potions if you don’t hurry.”

 

He’s straddling my lap and hitting me in the face with his pillow, giggling.  If it were anyone else, I would smack the hell out of the snooze button on that human alarm clock. But because it’s Scorpius, I smile sheepishly, blush hard, and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

 

“I’d get out of bed, but I have this remarkably heavy boy sitting on me and I can’t get up,” I say, sarcastically but fondly so, before biting my bottom lip with a nervous chuckle.

 

What he doesn’t know is that, seconds before he woke me, we were in the same position on my bed with considerably less clothing. The physical effects of that dream are still lingering in the worst way, rendering me unable to get out of bed without inadvertently revealing my very conspicuous attraction to my best friend. He’s so uncorrupted that he doesn’t even realize what’s poking him through the thick duvet.

 

He finally hops off before reaching down to ruffle my hair. “Get a move on. We have fifteen minutes.”

 

He’s already jogging to the showers when I roll out of bed. I’m holding a folded pile of towels and school clothes in front of my lap on the way to the washroom when Lloyd nudges me with his elbow and quirks a knowing brow.

 

“Morning wood, eh?  Happens to me all the time,” he says with a sideways glance.

 

My face burns brilliant pink all the way up to my ears and I smack him in the chest with the back of my free hand.  “Gross, Warrington!”

 

“Cold shower should help if you can’t take care of it,” he offers sagely.

 

I roll my eyes and hurry off to the bathroom. I grab my basket of toiletries from the cubbies near the sinks.  It must be quite late because there’s nobody else there, other than myself, and presumably Scorpius.  I can hear one of the showers running and I plunk my things down on the bench inside the neighboring stall.

 

Scorpius’ voice echoes off the black granite slabs that divide the showers.  “Hey Al, is that you? Could you do me a favor before you get in the shower, please?”

 

“Erm, yeah, I guess,” I answer, hesitant but curious.

 

“I’ve run out of shampoo.  Could you give me some of yours?” he asks.

 

“Okay, erm… should I just, er…?” I exit my shower stall and stand in front of his, hoping he won’t peek his head out and notice I’ve got something tenting my pajama bottoms that isn’t a bottle of shampoo.

 

“Don’t be silly, Al, just come in here and give it to me,” Scorpius says impatiently, “And hurry up.  We’re late.”

 

Each stall has it’s own tiny space in which to change, separated from the shower by a waterproof curtain. I slip into that space and he pulls back the shower curtain slightly to reach his arm out. As I hand him the shampoo bottle, I catch a side-view glimpse of his wet, naked body through the narrow space between the curtain and the wall.  I freeze in place, startled by the sight of him.  He squeezes a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and returns the bottle.

 

“Cheers, mate.  Appreciate it,” he says, neglecting to close the gap between the curtain and the wall before shutting his eyes and lathering up his hair.

 

I stand there several seconds too long, gawking, before tearing myself away and scurrying back to my shower stall.

 

_Oh… my… gods…_

I’ve just seen my best mate naked for the first time.

 

I turn on the cold tap and step underneath the stream. The freezing water shocks my body painfully and I gasp audibly.  Fuck cold showers.  It’s not doing anything for my persistent arousal anyway, not that anything could possibly make me lose my hard-on after what I’ve just seen.  I turn on the hot tap and stand underneath the spray, shivering until the water becomes warm.

 

I lean forward, letting the water cascade down my body to sooth my ravaged nerves, and I rest my forehead on the wall, hitting it slightly as I reprimand myself.  _Stop thinking about it… get it out of your head… forget what you saw._

But the image has burned itself onto my brain. I close my eyes and I see Scorpius in all his glistening, wet, glory.  I see the rivulets of water sliding down the curve of his backside like a loving caress.  I see the graceful arch of his hipbone leading down to a damp patch of lucent curls that drip like soft moss in the rain.  And, _holy shit_ , I see my best friend’s dick, hanging thickly between his long legs, all pink and uncut and remarkably hefty for a sexually-unaware boy of fifteen.  _Merlin’s pants_ , he wasn’t even hard and it was almost as big as mine is right now.

 

I bite my bottom lip to stifle a moan and my hand moves on its own volition down to my own achingly hard length. Behind my closed eyelids, I’m lavishing every inch of Scorpius’ slick skin with hungry, open-mouthed kisses.

 

“Albie, hurry up.  Would you finish already?  It’s nearly eight o’clock.” Scorpius’ voice startles me halfway out of my reverie.

 

My voice is more strangled than I want it to be when I answer, “Almost done. Be out in a bit.”

 

I stroke myself quickly, racing towards orgasm. Part of me wishes Scorpius would just leave me alone, but another part of me, a rather sick part, relishes the sound of his voice while I jerk off.

 

“You’re such a diva,” he teases, “You take the longest showers of any boy I know.  It is beyond me what you do in there.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know…,” I mumble with a smirk, more to myself than to him.  “You should go on ahead to Potions without me,” I suggest.

 

“But I want you to come with me,” he whines, and I can just imagine the way his bottom lip juts out when he says it. “What if we’re pairing off today? I may be forced to use Dustan and he always makes a mess of me.”

 

I imagine that it’s Scorpius’ fingers around my throbbing hardness as I mutter to myself, “Believe me, Scor, I want to come with you and make a thorough mess of you.”

 

“I’m gonna go,” he announces, “You’d better show up before we pick partners.”

 

I bite my lip and speed my motions, replaying the scene in Scorpius’ shower stall in my head in a different way. In my fantasy, Scorpius pulls me into the shower when he reaches for the shampoo bottle, clothes and all. He clenches his fists into the front of my soaked shirt while he kisses me hard.

 

I don’t have time to linger luxuriantly in my fantasies, to let them build as my orgasm mounts.  I’m going to be late for class as it is, so I skip right to the little vault in my _wank bank_ that keeps the dreams of Scorpius pushing me up against the shower stall and fucking me into next week. I know I’m alone, so I don’t bother trying to stifle my blissful moan when I splatter the black granite.

 

I’m still dizzy when I step out of the changing stall wearing just my underpants and trousers.  As I’m buttoning up my shirt, in the corner of my eye, I see a lanky blond figure darting out of sight.  My vision is slightly blurred, so I can’t trust that what I see is real, or just my imagination still hard at work.

 

When I arrive at Potions class ten minutes late and plop down next to Scorpius, he seems suspiciously breathless and flushed for somebody that should have arrived on time. 

 

And after class, Lloyd elbows me in the corridor and whispers, “I guess you guys took care of it. No cold shower necessary.” I flash a confused look at him and he winks at me.  “Secret’s safe with me, mate.”


End file.
